Microcellular foams have been developed for materials saving and reportedly have attractive mechanical properties. Small cells in the materials, which are normally associated with high cell density, are responsible for such properties. Microcellular foams are stronger than conventional foams which have much bigger cells; thus, providing a potential for a variety of applications.